The Cult of Skaro Chronicles I: Beginnings
by Dalek's Avion and Theodore
Summary: Dalek Sec and his three daleks end up in New York. What could of happened during the events of Daleks in Manhatten and Evolution of the Daleks. Written well before those two stories came out though
1. A New Emperor

Okay here goes nothing... My first Fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

I wrote this sometime after _Doomsday when_ it announced that the setting for the new series Cult of Skaro was going to 1930's New York and I am extremely happy that I managed to finish it.

But first the legal issues: I do not own Doctor Who or am I Russell T Davies. They all belong the BBC and I dearly wish that I was him. The Daleks were created by Terry Nation but Dalek Sal is my own character so if you flog him you die!

**Chapter One- A New Emperor**

The corridor was silent.

Silence echoed through it as if it were a stampede of roaring elephants.

The stampede was suddenly hushed by the sudden sound of machinery. The sound was distant but it soon grew louder as a dark foreboding shadow grew on the far wall. The shadow moved irregular and rather jerky. The stampede of silence fled almost immediately as a gleaming, black, metallic creature turned into the corridor.

No taller than a man, with two attachments, a manipulator arm and a laser gun with a domed head and an eyestalk that glowed a brilliant blue. The creature glided along the floor with as much grace and gentleness as a ballet dancer but the creature had the mind of a dark, heartless creature with a heart almost as black as its armour.

All of his previous plans and concepts had been sucked into the void, smashed to bits and then blasted into oblivion by that wretched man the Ka Faraq Gatri. An annoying and aggravating pest to his kind. The one known to all others as..._The Doctor..._

Supreme Dalek Sec gave out a sudden metallic snarl which echoed around the corridor. If it wasn't for that pesky Timelord, he would be supreme ruler of the Daleks and master of Earth!

His snarl grew to a low metallic coarse growl as a little brown mouse raced across his path.

_Stupid Creature! _Sec thought angrily. He fired at the thing with out even looking at it. The mouse gave a frightened squeak and tried to run away. Sec didn't care. He let it run off unharmed. His mind was concentrated on other things.

He silently made his way to the centre of his very small concrete, underground empire under a New York in the Earth year of 1930.

"If only the Ka Faraq Gatri would be put out of action!" He growled angrily to himself. Sadly, he had no plan of doing so just yet.

_Think, Sec Think! What would an inferior creature do?_

Sec shook his head and halted at the two great metal doors adorned with the great symbol of the Cult of Skaro.

The Cult's founder a Dalek named Dalek Sal, a Dalek who had also created Dalek Sec in a Petri dish and watched the Dalek grow in his supreme laboratory had also been something of a artistic type. He created the created logo that adorning the doors. Two Daleks with touching manipulator arms with a great black dalek standing over them in protection. Below the Dalek were three circular cells. The beginning of a Daleks life. Three prefect cells together in a petri dish. This was how Sec and all others began life. Dalek Sec had watched as his creator, Dalek Sal and his three comrades' escape in their own void ship. It seemed certain that Sal was sure of the out come the Time War. Both sides were equal. Both sides would die. He left Sec alone with two newly born Daleks. This made Sec angry. Daleks did not flee! So Sec counter attacked. He pulled off the dead defying stunt of entering the high security Time Lord vault and nicking a prison ship. He built his own Void ship and fled along with his new born Daleks. They would learn much under his rule.

Below it a single word.

_Nizzial... The one beside you is yourself. _**(1)**

The doors slide open and Sec entered. The low archways gleamed nicely. The hexagon patterns with blue lights and the soft humming of the machines. There were about ten Daleks working away on the various machines. They turned bowed their eye-stalks to him in respect.

"Where are your superiors?" Sec asked softly.

"Supreme war room, Supreme Dalek." A Dalek spoke. Sec brushed past his young soldiers and glided through the archway.

_My children... My loyal brothers... _Sec thought fondly of each and every one of his children. His little Dalek army.

Along the way, Sec passed many more Daleks. They parted and bowed to him.

Once again Sec found himself in front of two doors that held the ancient logo. The Doors slid open and he entered.

Three bronzy- gold daleks looked up as he entered. They had been studying a universal chart. A rare thing in these times. Sec had also nicked this from the Time Lords, downloading it in to his data banks. He then transferred in to the Dalek Data files therefore his younger brothers Jast, Caan and the young Thay could study and chart it.

"Report." Sec said.

"Uploading of universal map complete and locked in to data base. An army of 100 thousand Daleks await commands." Dalek Jast said.

"Excellent! Orders shall be given at 1600 hours." Sec said happily. Well as happy as a Dalek can sound.

"Permission to speak?" Dalek Thay asked suddenly.

"Permission granted Dalek Thay." Sec said turning to the Dalek. Thay beckoned over to Sec. Sec glided to the large circular table that held the universal map.

Thay pressed some controls. The map changed to a projected map of the Earth.

"Transmitters detected void radiation in this sector." Thay said as a highlighted area flashed upon the map. "The sector is known as England, 2578 AD."

"It may just be the Ka Faraq Gatri's TARDIS Dalek Thay." Jast said breezily.

"Images were said to have been recorded otherwise." Thay said almost sneeringly.

Images flashed upon the great screen that was mounted on one side of the wall. A large golden sphere.

A void ship.

The ship floated ominously in the air inside a sort of dark grim chamber.

"Sensors indicate void ship in an underground cavern under an apartment block by the name of Bad Wolf."

Caan stated the downloaded information. "Your orders?"

Sec merely glanced at the great golden sphere. He knew that sphere. The last time he'd seen it, it had cowardly fled with the intention of survival, The Emperor would have been disgusted at this behaviour as he was.

_"Dalek Sec!" A voice called. Sec turned to see his supreme ruler in front of him._

_"Yes Dalek Sal?" Sec asked. _

_"You will rule these two Daleks. I am to command the North fleet. You are to stay aboard this capsule till I return."_

_"I obey." Sec croaked obediently. Sal turned his head and hovered in the air. He glided out the doors and went to the Dalek battle ship. Sec watched as He and three others entered a great gold sphere, the sphere vanished suddenly in null space. _

_Sec almost roared in anger. The coward fled! Fled like a snivelling little Time Lord! _

_"Timelord war craft approaching at point 7 deltas." Sec turned to the two daleks. They were new born but looked ready to fight. Sec checked the monitor. A great big Time Lord craft was advancing towards their tiny capsule._

_The Captain looked across at the little object in front of them. It was no larger than a dalek craft slim bomber but it was mere just a transport ship. The captain wasn't going to waste a missile on the piece of junk. He fired up the engines and prepared to crush it. _

_"Timelord ship accelerated at full speed!" A dalek cried. Sec watched as the ship moved towards them. The capsule had no missiles. _

_"Controls not responding!" A Dalek screamed._

_Sec suddenly realised Sal's plan. To plant him on a weak capsule, jam the controls and leave him to die at the mercy of the Timelords. _

_"NOT IN MY LIFETIME!" Sec roared lunging at the controls. He sent the distress signal out and almost immediately the nearest Dalek war ship fired its missiles. A second too late. The Timelord Ship was hit but the blast sent Sec and the two Daleks reeling. _

_Sec screamed in pain and struggled to gain control. With one last desperate attempt he tried to grab the controls with his manipulator arm. He missed and then Sec knew no more..._

"Dalek Sec?" Jast's voice cut through Sec's thoughts. He turned to the Dalek, who had been one of the two Daleks in the capsule. The other had been Caan. Sec realised he was suddenly being stared at by the others. He shook his head slightly and looked at Jast. "Your orders Dalek Sec?" Jast asked.

"Send a convoy of three dozen Daleks to the apartment. Spare no one and bring their leader to me. If there are any others kill them." Sec said with a snarl of spite and loathing that he only spared for the Doctor.

"We obey!" Jast and Caan quickly exited. They knew the tone that Sec used. And any Daleks near by had a 50 chance of being turned into scrap metal if they disobeyed.

"You shall accompany me to the Supreme Warlord room!" Sec cried. His voice slightly high indicating that there was anger in him. Thay had no idea what had angered him but decided to obey.

"I obey!" Thay said brightly. Sec looked down on Thay with pride and admiration. Sec, like Sal had created Thay. But Sec would never abandon Thay as Sal did. He treated Thay like the rest but got him to do important jobs than the rest. In other words, Sec treated Thay like a son. And Thay respected Sec like a father, placing his trust in him as did all the others that lived in Sec's empire.

He followed the supreme Warlord to his room.

Sec had his mind on other things. No longer did Sec care about to threat of the Doctor but of the threat of the return of the Cult of Skaro's old ruler. It was at that point Sec decided to do something he'd been planning to do after the conquest of Earth, but with this new threat, Sec decided to do it now.

As he entered the Supreme Warlord room. The Imperial Daleks bowed their eye-stalks in respect.

Sec hovered up to his highly raised platform.

"Representives! From all underground Empires on this insignificant planet! I have important news! A void ship has been detected in a far off future on Earth. This has become a threat to my leadership. Therefore, now the Emperor has been reported dead. I am the new Emperor of the Daleks!" Sec declared. He said it with spite and loathing. "I assure you fellow Daleks! We shall rule Earth! Then the universe! THE DALEKS SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" Sec roared with glee and delight.

"THE DALEKS SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" The Imperial council chanted. "DALEKS CONQUER AND DESTROY! DALEKS CONQUER AND DESTROY! DALEKS CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

Sec looked on with pride and strength.

"LONG LIVE EMPEROR SEC!" They roared. "LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!"

_England, Bad Wolf Estate 2578 AD_

Okay, so he might have been known as The Ka Faraq Gatri: the bringer of Darkness and the Destroyer of worlds by the Daleks and their new Emperor. But to the humans and all others he was simply known as the Doctor.

Now since Sec's part of this story hasn't given much information on him let's cleared up a few these. He flies a time machine called the TARDIS, or if you wanna be technical Time and relative dimensions in space. He's the last of the great and powerful Timelords and he likes travel with human companions, most of them female.

He likes to travel in space going whenever and where ever. Most of the time he lands his ship in 'wrong place wrong time and this is just one of those times.

The TARDIS lands on the pavement of the high tech apartment, having detected some 'void stuff.' As usual it means trouble.

"Okay, so where are we?" A female voice spoke out from inside the blue police telephone box.

"I dunno yet. Oh hang on its London, in the 26th century." A male voice spoke immediately afterwards.

The door swung open and a person suddenly stepped out of the box. He wore a blue pinstriped suit and a blue and brown tie. A young woman stepped out after him. She wore a maroon leather jacket and tight jeans with pointed black shoes.

"So this is what London looks like in the future." Martha said glazing up at the magnificent great metal building. High above them hover crafts and cars hovered above them zooming around on invisible highways in the air. "I never get boarded of this Doctor."

The Doctor was looking down a hidden stairway.

"How'd you now that were there?" The woman asked.

"Observation skills Martha." The Doctor said climbing down the stairs.

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"Safe? Of course I don't know! Come on let's go find out!"

"Doctor are-"

"Don't be a wimp!"

"Okay, but I'm telling you that it feels bad."

"I always feel bad. But you come to ignore that when you're around me." The Doctor said, his voice echoing up the stairway. "Come on, or are you just going to stay up there?"

Martha sighed and crept down the stairway after the Doctor.

"Really, do you have to do it Doc?" Martha asked as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do what?" He asked looking quizzing at her.

"Take me out of my comfort zone."

"You won't enjoy your short lives if you don't get out there."

The Doctor and Martha paused looking around them. The chamber underneath the apartment looked cold and dreary. Slime covered the walls and it gave a foul stench of wet and the dark.

"I don't like this place." Martha said softly. "It feels bad."

"Oh! Stop whining. Let's go find the source of this void stuff." The Doctor said walking away.

"What the hell is void stuff?" Martha asked.

"Radiation picked up of the space from between dimensions."

"You mean there are other universes?" Martha asked.

"Well, there's a parallel universe. One was people travel around in airships and the Daleks are peaceful and kind. I actually met one. He said they were created to protect and preserve peace in their universe."

"That's sweet. What's a Dalek?"

"Just some old mates that you don't need to worry about."

Suddenly light flickered from a room on the other side of the chamber. Explosions and loud laser blasts echoed through the chamber. Suddenly several robotic voices chanted in unison.

"DO NOT MOVE OR YOU SHALL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!!!!" The voices roared.

At that the Doctor turned heel and ran full paced down the chamber.

Five Daleks suddenly appeared from the room and screamed out.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The middle one shouted.

The Doctor stopped turned and held hands up in the air.

"Okay! Okay! You got me!" He said helplessly. "Suppose Supreme Dalek Sec got you to come here to find me eh?"

"You will move!" Another Dalek voice yelled out from the room.

"YOU CANNOT TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I AM YOU SUPERIOR!" Another Dalek voice roared at them.

"You fled the Time War. The Dalek Emperor is not pleased. You shall be trialled and then Exterminated!" A Dalek snarled.

"The Dalek Emperor is a coward! He has no strength."

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked.

Ten gold Daleks appeared suddenly, escorting a black and gold Dalek.

You shall all be taken back to the Imperial chambers. You and the Doctor will stand trial. Come with us NOW!" Barked a Dalek presumably the leader.

"What should we do?" Martha asked the Doctor as they and the Daleks along with the TARDIS entered the Time portal.

"Play along. We'll get out of this one. I happen to know The Dalek Emperor. Though being a Dalek he won't like me that much."

The Doctor and Martha stepped in front of the Time Corridor and entered it. There is nothing more...

"Emperor!" A dalek entered the war room.

"Speak!" Sec said turning to the Dalek.

"Dalek Supreme from Void ship has been captured."

"Excellent!"

"The convoy also captured, The Ka Faraq Gatri."

"Oh! Excellent!" Sec cried almost to a laugh. "You have reported well soldier. Bring me good news is a thing I reward. You shall guard the supreme bunker!"

"I obey!" The Dalek left. Guarding a supreme room was a privilege.

"Dalek Sec?" Dalek Thay entered.

"Yes Dalek Thay?"

"Uploading to new databases completed."

"Good. I want the information distributed on the Dalek command net."

"Yes, I obey." Thay left.

Sec turned to the universal map, though it was far from his mind now. He was intent on seeing Sal when he saw that he'd become the new Emperor.

**(1) **_**Nizzial**_comes from the _Dalek Book Dictionary _and is therefore being used because it apparently is what Daleks say to one another.

**Dalek Avion:** Yay, All over! A couple hundred more chapters to go!

**Feel free to review or slag. I gladly take all reviews bad or good.**


	2. Captured by the Timelords

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Okay, Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long to update but here in Australia it's been none stop parties all Christmas and New Year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year by the way!

**Warning: **Some people may dislike the theories behind this story. It is one I wrote a year ago mind you. I've just decided to publish it, Okay?

**Disclaimer: **And then there's the legal stuff. I DO NOT own Doctor Who and am making no money from this.

Okay, Chapter two's format is a bit different as I've found a format I like. Comment on it if you like or dislike or whatever.

**Chapter Two- Captured by the Timelords**

_Dalek Sec regained consciousness. He was in the repair section of a Dalek warship._

_"Dalek has regained consciousness. Responding well." A Dalek voice croaked out near him._

_"What has happened to me?" Sec asked the Dalek in front of him. _

_"The capsule you were in was destroyed. You were picked up by the nearest Dalek warship. You were damaged. You have been repaired. The Emperor requires a report." The Dalek spoke to him._

_"There were two Daleks in the capsule what of them?"_

_"They have been repaired also. You shall accompany them when you report to the Emperor."_

_At this point in time Sec was only a soldier, he had to obey._

_"I obey."_

_Sec left the repair section. The two other Daleks were waiting outside near the ship' transmatts._

_Making sure no others could see them Sec approached them and began to speak._

_"The Emperor shall want to know where Dalek Sal is. We shall tell him the true. That Sal is a coward with no courage. You shall back me up."_

"_We obey!" The Daleks said with enthusasium and excitement. Sec looked at them with pride and strength. He was going to rule over these Daleks well. But to be part of the Cult of Skaro one needed to have names._

_"Your names?" Sec asked. _

_"Dalek Jast," the one on the left said._

_"Dalek Caan," said the one on the right._

_"Welcome to the Cult of Skaro young hatchlings." Sec said. "Now we must report to the mother ship."_

_"We obey." _

_The three Daleks entered the transmatts and disappeared in a flash of yellowy orange light._

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

"Bow before your Emperor Supreme Dalek!" The Imperial guard snarled.

"What Emperor?" Dalek Sal snarled.

"Bow down now! Or you will be exterminated." Another Dalek roared.

The Doctor and Martha did as asked.

"You know Supreme Dalek. It would be advisable to bow." The Doctor whispered to the Dalek.

"I do not take orders from a Timelord!" Dalek Sal hissed.

"But you shall take orders from your Emperor will you not? You would not want to anger your Emperor?" A cruel Dalek voice growled out. The doors in front of them slid open and a Black Dalek glided out.

The Imperial Daleks all bowed respectively.

"You are not Emperor. You are merely the supreme Dalek."

"BE SILENT!" An Imperial roared. "You shall not talk to the Emperor with such disgusting language!"

"You are to be trialled for you cowardly behaviour in the Time War. You fled instead of fought along side your brothers. You have committed a terrible crime."

"Yes. That's my job. To flee the Daleks." The Doctor cut in.

The Black Dalek ignored him as if he were a piece of vermin.

"How did you know that I fled the Time War? No one saw me escape except for..."

Dalek Sal suddenly saw the great symbol adorning the metal behind The Dalek Emperor.

"You thought you had killed me? You thought you had tried to assainate me; left me at the mercy of the Timelord Warship did you not Dalek Sal? Maybe I should not trial you, maybe I should exterminate you now!"

He fired his laser weapon at Sal. On purpose he missed and it hit the back wall. Dalek Sal flinched slightly.

"You are a coward. The Doctor has more courage than you!" Sec roared.

"Oh you're to kind Dalek Sec. But I like being a coward."

"SHUT UP!" Sec snapped. "I'll deal with you later!"

The Doctor was about to retaliate when a Dalek suddenly entered. Sec turned to it.

"Report Dalek Thay." Sec growled.

"Transmission on the Dalek command net has been completed. Shall I give out the new orders?" Thay asked.

"Yes."

"I obey." Thay left and the doors closed after him.

"Anyway, you were saying Dalek Sec?" The Doctor asked.

"Be Silent, Ka Faraq Gatri." Dalek Jast spoke from behind Sec.

"So Dalek Sec. You survived and sold me to the Emperor?"

"You fled from war. The Emperor was not pleased. He made me the new supreme Dalek and ordered me to capture a Timelord prison ship, I also captured something else Doctor."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

The universal map was suddenly projected on the far side of the room.

"A map of the universe. I almost died downloading it. It is my most prized trophy." Sec said looking up at it. "I also had a little help from Dalek Jast and Dalek Caan. This is the only remaining thing of the Timelord records. And it is also the only remaining map of the universe." Sec gloated with pride and delight at the expression on the Doctor's face.

"And it is mine. Dalek Sal, you would like to steal it would you. Like a little spiteful human. The Emperor is dead. And being the supreme Dalek. I have elevated to the Imperial seat. You are nothing under my power."

"You dare speak to me like this!" Sal roared at Sec. "I am your creator! I created you in a lab. You are of my flesh!"

"Flesh. But not of brain." Sec said coldly. "Confine him in the holding cell. I have unfinished business with the Ka Faraq Gatri."

The Dalek guards escorted Sal out.

"And so you come to me." The Doctor said breezily. "So, I sucked your old army into the void and you and your three friends seem to have escaped. What's the new plan this time my dear Dalek Sec?"

"I have installed seven underground colonies under each of the continents. They have been growing ever so fast Doctor."

"How are you creating these new Daleks? Out of dead humans like your dear Emperor?"

"Certainly not!" Sec yelled. "If I were to do such a thing they would retain too much of their humane nature. The Emperor was thoughtless in his old age."

"Finally, a Dalek who agrees that the Emperor's insane." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"I shall pretend I did not hear that Doctor." Sec said.

"Good, I'll pretend I didn't say it."

"True, the Emperor was starting to lose his sanity during the last battles of the Time War. But I would never demean my old superior. But I am young. I shall rule my Daleks well. I treat them as equal as I. And I shall led them into battle."

"I must not lie Dalek Sec, but I prefer you to the Emperor."

"I am the Emperor Fool!" Sec yelled.

"Anyway, let's get back to Earth, or under it, so what's the plan?"

"My army shall attack all of the control centres of the planet and infiltrate from with in. Earth's core shall be removed and machinery shall be fitted into the core. The Earth shall be turned into a giant spaceship."

"I think you Daleks tried that before. But I stopped you. And I'll stop you again Emperor Sec." The Doctor sneered.

"That's exactly what I had thought you do. So, I am going to release you. But the TARDIS remains in my domain."

"You'll never get in there Sec." The Doctor said smugly.

"Your cheek will be the end of you Doctor!" Sec hissed.

"Not before you human side shall be the end of you."

"What?"

"Well, the Cult of Skaro where said to have been created by the Daleks using the membrane of a captured human. The Dalek injected the brain membrane into the growing Dalek embryo. The human imagination is a powerful thing Sec. It comes free with an extra bonus of emotions."

"I have no emotion!" Sec roared. "I am a Dalek! Daleks do not have inferior feelings!"

"You do Sec. Deep down, you know."

"GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sec roared angrily. The Imperial guards obeyed. They shoved the Doctor and Martha out, escorting him to the front doors of the bunker.

"Your TARDIS shall remain with us. You will leave now!" The Imperial guard said. The metal doors closed with a savage slam.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" Martha asked as they began to walk away.

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes. Until Sec cracks it. He'll come begging to me to change his DNA or he may just lose it. Either way he'll come 'a running and then we'll get him."

"With what?"

"A gun or thing that can transform a Dalek into a humanoid."

"And you're going to build one?"

"Yes of course."

Martha nodded but was confused. Sighing she caught up with the Doctor as the made there way the old abandoned warehouse.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_Dalek Sec did not feel emotion, but he felt an overwhelming fear at being so close to the Emperor. The emperor was unimaginably large. He towered over the three Daleks. Dalek Sec showed no fear but moved nervously. A black headed Imperial guard hovered down to them. _

_"State your identity!" The guard growled. Its voice coarse and harsh._

_"Dalek ship leader, ship D point alpha 5." Sec said. The cults of Skaro were a secret organisation. No one knew who they were._

_"Report!" The Emperor thundered._

_"Timelord war ship has been destroyed. We have been repaired."_

_"What of the Supreme Dalek?"_

_"He fled in the void ship. He ran like a coward."_

_"Fool!" The Emperor roared. "I want him found and exterminated!"_

_"We obey." A horde of Daleks nearby glided away to carry out the order._

_"Permission to speak, my Emperor?" Sec asked._

_"Permission granted." _

_"I have a proposition. What if I and these Daleks. Managed to steal a Timelord prison ship. We Build our own void ship and then travelled in to the void and when the Time War has ended we shall release the Daleks upon the planet._"

_The Emperor paused for a moment. Dalek Sec's hoped rose as the Emperor thought it over._

_"You have great intelligence Dalek Leader. Very well, I shall allow this plan to take action. On one condition Dalek. If you can steal the Prison ship. The void ship shall be built."_

_"Yes My Emperor. I shall not fail you."_

_"If you fail you will be exterminated, if you prevail, the position of Supreme Dalek is yours."_

_"Yes Emperor. I shall be victorious. I shall also try to gain you a prize from the Timelord records."_

_"Excellent. The plan is approved. I am assured that you shall not fail."_

_"You shall win the Time War my Emperor." _

_"You will be given command of one of the Imperial ships. They will guide you in your mission. You will obey."_

_"We obey." Sec, Jast and Caan spoke out. They turned and left._

Dalek Sec angrily turned and left as the Doctor was dragged from the Imperial chambers.

"I should have never have told that fool my name!" Sec cursed angrily. He was going over in his mind the things that the Doctor had said. Was it true? Was he really gaining emotions from the humans membrane? Was he really turning into an emotional being? No it couldn't be true, these feelings of anger and hate to his old superior was for leaving him, leaving, running like a coward, and trying to kill him. Sec felt sadness at that.

Why had Sal tried to kill him? Was it because that he had failed? Sal had had high hopes for him and he hadn't lived up to them? He become a failure? No, no that couldn't be it, Sec wasn't a coward. He was the very opposite of a coward.

He and Sal were nothing of the type they had absolutely nothing in common.

"Dalek Sec?" Jast spoke from behind.

"Yes, my brother Dalek Jast?" Sec asked with a hint of sadness.

"That was Dalek Sal, who tried to kill us in that capsule was it not?"

Sec was silent for a moment. He paused stopping in the corridor.

"Yes... Yes it was..." Sec said sadly. "Sal wanted to kill me, not you."

"Why?"

"I do not know Dalek Jast. Dalek Sal created me in a lab. Maybe I did not become the Dalek I was expected to be."

"Did he want you to be a coward like himself?"

Sec was silent. Sal might have. He might have wanted him to become a stupid snivelling coward.

"Yes... Yes he... might have..."

"You are not a coward Dalek Sec. You are quite the opposite. The Emperor was proud of you remember?"

"Yes, because I had completed the order. But we did that. Me, you and Caan. I almost died, but, you both saved my life. Why?"

"Because, you were our brother. We could not let you die at the mercy of those Timelords."

Sec was silent. These were emotions he was feeling. Emotions...

They felt so alien but comforting in some way. Was this what the Doctor was talking about? Whatever this was, he did not want to part with it.

"You have pleased your Emperor. I am-"

"You are not our Emperor Sec. The cult of Skaro is equal remember?"

Sec turned to the Dalek; if he were the original Emperor he would have killed Jast for saying such a thing. He looked in to his brother's eye-stalk.

"I cannot kill you for what you just said Dalek Jast. For you is my brother. And I fear, what the Doctor said is true. I am not a Dalek. I have emotions."

Jast looked at Sec. Caan watched on.

"Kill me Jast. For I have failed. I am no longer a Dalek. All my life I have never been a Dalek. I have always had emotions."

"I cannot kill a brother Sec. For all my life I have had emotions as well."

"As have I." Caan pitched in.

"Maybe it is for the best? The emotions we have have made the Dalek race lethal."

"But Sec. It has made us weak."

"No Jast, the Doctor is right. We have always had these emotions and always will. We can make do with them. We are still as we were."

"Agreed Sec." Jast and Caan said softly.

"But we must tell Thay." Sec said softly. "He is my flesh as I am of Sal."

"Track Thay down immediately. He must be found!" Sec said gliding off.

"We obey!" Jast and Caan said with excitement.

The Dalek turned and when of in the opposite direction.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

Dalek Sal teleported out of his cell and out in to the corridors. The corridor was silent except for the sounds of the Dalek machinery.

"I tried to kill you Sec." Sal said sadly. "Because I realised that the cult of Skaro were not Daleks. I had to destroy you before you found out that we have emotions. I did not want you to die."

The sound of a Dalek suddenly echoed from the other side of the corridor. Sal hid in the shadows as the Dalek entered the corridor. Sal read the Daleks barcode. It was the Dalek that Sec had called Dalek Thay. Sal realised that this was Sec's creation and if he was right and Sec had emotions Sec would do anything to save him.

"Dalek Thay!" Sal yelled out. Thay paused and turned his head to the Dalek.

"You are the prisoner! You have escaped! You must be captured!" Thay said advancing toward Sal. Sal made a run for it.

"Come back here at once!" Thay roared. He gave chase following Sec out in to the old abandoned warehouse. Sal made it into the Warehouse to find the warehouse locked up. He sensed Army troops surrounding the area. They were trapped"

Thay hovered up through the trapdoor after Sal and suddenly a blast of pure green light hit he Dalek. The Dalek screamed and was blasted back into the wall. The wall cracked under the force. Sal watched in horror as the smoke disappeared.

All that was left was a young teenager slumped against the wall unconscious. Sal looked up at the ceiling. The Doctor and his companion were perched in the beams of wood. The Doctor was holding a large gun. A humaniser...

The Doctor looked down on Sal.

"Wait! I want to tell Sec why I tried to kill him please! Wait! Don't humanise me yet!"

The Doctor seemed to reconsider and nodded. "One wrong move though and you get zapped." He called.

"Thank you." Sal said softly.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_Sec glided down the ramp. Timelord guards roared at the running up to them with guns and explosives. _

_"Exterminate!" Sec screamed and fired upon them. Within Seconds they had fallen and died._

_"Timelords have been exterminated. Let us enter." Sec said to the two Daleks._

_"Spread out. Do not any Timelord in or out of the base!" Sec roared to the soldiers._

_"We obey!" They retorted._

_They filed out three by three surrounding the base in a large circle. Sec, Jast and Thay entered the now silent prison base. _

_Again and again they came to high security vaults and locks. Sec was intelligent. But the Timelords codes were the toughest he'd ever had to crack. Some even taking nearly half an hour to crack. Sec was exhausted by the time they reached the vault that held the prison ships. Sec placed his manipulator arm to the lock and began to unlock it. Though the others had been tough this was the hardest yet. Sec had almost bent to the point were he was about to die from frustration and exhaustion. Jast and Caan could sense that there leader was about to fail. _

_"Dalek Sec, we shall-" At that the vault opened and the Daleks entered. They were on a high rise platform. Below them hundreds and hundreds of Timelord prison ships. _

_"Evil creatures." Sec muttered as he hovered down to the ground. He looked at the closest Timelord ship. It resembled a Dalek and was strong._

_"Sensors indicate that prison ships need back ground radiation from time space continuum." Caan said as he studied the ship. _

_I only wish that we could save all of them... Sec thought to himself._

_"Let us leave." Sec said wearily. The Daleks put there manipulator arms on the ship. The ship grew warm. _

_"Prison ship now in hibernation..." Jast said. There was the sudden sound of the vault door opening._

_"Alert! Timelord entering. Is armed with explosives!" Caan said suddenly. _

_"Oh no you don't scum!" The Timelord roared. Jast shot him dead but not before the Timelord dropped the small black metal ball of deadly explosive. _

_"GET OUT NOW!" Sec roared at his companions. Jast, Caan and the prison ship hovered up and out of the vault. Sec tried to follow but he was exhausted from getting into the vault. The explosive did what explosives do and exploded. Sec was flung forwards and crashed side on in to the wall. He crashed into it and fell, hi shover plate damaged. Sec screamed in pain. The Explosion incinerated Sec's travel unit but did not harm Sec. He crashed to the ground lying on the ground on his side. _

_"Dalek Jast! Dalek Caan?" Sec screamed. He needed to know if they were alright. "Are you damaged?" Sec asked._

_"No. Dalek Sec. Are you damaged?"_

_"Yes. Assist me! I am damaged."_

_"They're not going to help you Dalek. You're on your own this time." Sec could not see but knew that he was in trouble. _

_He felt something being sprayed over him and Sec knew nothing more..._

**Dalek Avion: **And breathe. Long isn't? Or maybe it's the new format? Hmmm... I'll try not too make number three so long. Whenever I get the time to finish that off... I'll go off and start it right now! Ahh!

**Once again free free to review or slag. **


	3. Dalek Kai and the Cult of Skaro

**Author's note: **Yes! Hello! How's it going again! It's my Birthday coming up so please don't expect an update as fast as it could be. You never know it could be a bit faster than expected. Birthdays are just those times when you indulge in a bit of self love. Oh alright, Self Obsession! But hey! Everyone has their day!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Doctor Who nor am I affileated with the BBC. So there!

**Warnings: **People of common Doctor Who sense may not like my story no more! (Hides behind sofa) I'm sorry, I was drunk at the time, Okay!?

(And yes, I am a female. You just had to know okay)

**Chapter Three- Dalek Kai and the creation of the Cult of Skaro**

"Dalek Thay! Dalek Thay! Respond! Respond!" Sec pleaed that Thay was alright. Sec regarded Thay as a son and did not want anything to harm him. Thay was not responding. He suddenly heard a scream of pain come from the warehouse above the bunker in the warehouse.

"Thay!" Sec screamed terrified. If the Doctor had hurt Thay...

"Emperor!" A Dalek came up to him.

"Yes!" Sec asked agitated.

"Dalek Sal has escaped from his cell, he has be detected in the ware house. Emperor. Emperor?"

Sec had already gone.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

"Thay! Thay! Are you here? Are you hurt?" Sec cried hovering up through the trapdoor. He felt Thay's signal near. He turned to it and saw the human slumped against the wall.

"Thay!" Sec cried. "What has Sal done to you?"

"I have done nothing Sec." Sal rasped behind him.

"LIAR!" Sec bellowed. "You hurt my son! You stupid mindless creature!" Sec screamed.

"I've done nothing. I want to tell you the truth Sec."

"Truth? TRUTH! My entire life is lies! Because of you!" Sec raised his laser gun and attempted to fire it but a green laser came down a hit him in the middle of his torso.

Sec was blasted back into the wall and was covered in smoke.

"I'M HUMAN!" Sec's scream of horror came. The smoke cleared and a human with blck hair stared up at Sal.

Only that Sal was also human. They stared at each other horrified.

"I'm human! I'm human!" Sec screamed. He shook with rage and hate. "What have you done to me? What have you done to me!" He screamed at Sal.

"I have done nothing to myself or you. It was the Ka Faraq Gatri." Sal said pointing upwards. Sec looked up glaring at the figure on the beam.

"I'll get you Doctor! I'll get you!" Sec bellowed. He turned to Thay lying against the wall limp and unmoving.

"Thay?" He asked shaking him. "I can touch..." Sec choked looking at his hand. He ran a finger down Sec's pale and soft face.

"Your skin..." Sec said softly.

"Doctor? Why is he... why is he obessed with the way he is... why is he fascinated that he can touch?"

"Because a Daleks life is lived in a cage. They are cursed to never touch, from birth till death." The Doctor said sadly.

"Sal. What have you done to Thay? Why did you try to kill me."

"I did nothing to Thay Sec. And I tried to kill you, to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because, if you'd found out that you had emotions, I knew you would of killed yourself in shame."

Sec looked at the ground sadly. "Back then, I would of but now I understand that the Doctor is right. I have always lived on with these emotions and I always wil. I am not afraid of emotions. True they can hurt but, I have always felt them. And I shall always feel them." Sec said sadly.

"But I do not want you hurting youself Sec! That is why I must kill you and you cult. That is why you must die."

"NO!" Sec screamed. He lunged at Sal grabbing his neck. Sal screamed and fell back grasping at Sec's hands trying to wrench them off.

"Doctor! Do something!" The Doctor and Martha grabbed a cable and swung down to the ground.

Sec and Sal were rolling around on the ground lashing at each other.

"STOP!" Sal's voice screamed out.

Sec saw the gun and faltered. He saw it point to Thay and fear came over him.

"Leave Thay out of this Sal!" The Doctor roared at him.

"Shut up! Ka Faraq Gatri!" Sal roared. "One false move and I shoot!"

The Doctor and Martha froze. Sec was on the ground at Sal's feet some way away.

He roared and lunged at Sal. The gun went off and embedded itself into the wall. Sal yelped and the gun flew from his hand. Sec and Sal both struggled to get to it but al managed to get it. He kicked Sec up and slammed a foot into his chest. Sal fired the gun and the shot embedded it into Sec's chest. Sec went crashing on to a wooden crate his head flopped of the crate and hit the edge. Blood leaked from the wound. Martha gave a scream of terror and The Doctor watched in shock.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He roared at Sal. "He's your son!"

"I'm protecting him." Sal said coldly.

"Some protecting..." Sec choked weakly.

"And now to get rid of you Ka Faraq Gatri!" Sal raised the gun and cocked the gun. The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at Sal. The tip glowed blue and then the doors crashed open. The Doctor and Martha hid behind several crates as the soldiers fired out. Sal gave a scream and fell to the floor dead.

Silence ran out as the gun fire died down.

Martha ran over to the wounded Sec on the crate. She gently pulled him off and lay him upon the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Alright? Does it look like I'm alright?" Sec choked. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Will he be alright Doctor?" Martha asked. She pulled back the cutomary clothes given to him durning the humaniation from his chest. The wound was small, circlar and did not bleed. She looked up at Sec who had began to choke up blood.

"I don't know. I could get him to a hospital but the Daleks have the TARDIS. And with Sec no longer a Dalek we can't get the TARDIS back." The Doctor said. He looked at Sec's face. It was strained but held a sense of relief that Thay had not been hurt.

"Doc-tor... Doc-tor..." Sec's voice came. The Doctor knelt closer to him.

"Yes. I'm listening to you Sec."

"Thay... Thay... protect Thay... Thay...protect Thay..." Sec's face fell peaceful. The twitching of his hand stilled.

"I will Sec. I promise." The Doctor whispered to Sec. He lay his long brown coat over Sec's limp body.

"Doctor... The TARDIS... Sec... we have to help him."

The Doctor nodded.

"Sergent?" The Doctor called.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Do you have explosives and heavy artillary?"

"Of course."

"Go down the trap door and find a blue box. A ble Telephone police box okay? If you run into any Daleks destroy them."

"You heard the man. Go!" The sergent yelled at his soldiers. The soldiers ran off.

"Don't worry Sec. I'll protect Thay. With my life." The Doctor whispered to the sleeping dalek.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_Dalek Sec once again regained consciousness. He was in a TimeLord prison. Foce fields surronded him. Two Timelords stood out side the force field gawking at him. _

_"Exterminate!" Sec screamed. Sec raised his weapon stalk to the Timelords but the charge went back and shocked him. "Argh!"_

_"You see Rastis? The leaders are just as stupid as their minions." One Timelord said to his compaion._

_"Fools. You think you can stop me? My brothers have already left. And a prisonship with them." Sec growled. "The Emperor will be pleased. He shall destroy your feeble race." Sec snarled._

_"Once the Time war is over Dalek leader. The Emperor will be captured and trialled. He then shall be imprisoned." _

_"I think not Timelord." Sec hissed with loathing and hate. "What are you going to do with me? Seal me up? Throw me into a bottomless pit? Feed me to a black hole?" _

_"Those are all wise and stupid suggestions Dalek." The Timelord called Rastis said. But you shall be our prisoner to the end of the Time War, we shall trial you and you shall over see the demise of the Emperor. The Cult of Skaro, I thought would have been a little more secretive."_

_"How- How did you know?" Sec spluttered. The Cult was secret not even the Emperor knew of them. _

_"We have heard of the legends of a Dalek named Kai, the founder of the Cult of Skaro. A special team of Timelords was put together to find the castways and we are two of those people." _

_So, Dalek Sal wasn't the founder of Cult of Skaro. An ancient outcast Dalek named Kai had formed the cult. Sal had lied to him! _

_"You will never get all of us!" Sec roared. He attempted to fire his gun, again the blast backfired. Sec cried out in pain once again. "You will never find out my name."_

_"Oh really?" The other Timelord asked. "Atop you head are cerebral sensors_._ You cerebral funtions shall be recorded and translated. How do you like that... Dalek Sec?!"_

_Sec glared at the Timelords._

_"Scum! Filth! Animals!" Sec roared at them. "You shall never win the Time War! Even with the Ka Faraq Gatri!"_

_"Oh and what does that make you? A small stupid caged creature. Good night Dalek." Rastis hissed. The cell went Black and then there was nothing more._

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Dalek Sec snapped to himself. The window over looked the high tech city of London new Earth. Like New New York the cities monuments had been saved and stood tall and forever strong.

Dalek Sec sat on the bed of his hospital room staring gloomily out of the window at Big Ben. He had under estimated humans. There actually were quite intellegent building beautiful tall metal cities. Sec sighed looking at the floor, his eyes gentle and a bright blue.

"Why did I ever... let Thay alone?"

"Dalek Sec?" Sec turned to the door as it opened. The Ka Faraq Gatri entered. "Oh, it's you." He said spitefully.

"Come now. I saved your brother. You should be thanking me."

"Thank- you then." Sec said looking at the ground once again. "What of Jast and Caan?" He asked.

"Fine. I got them out of the Dalek chamber in time."

"I managed to recover Sal's body Sec. I didn't know if you wanted me to save the body or not, I mean, he's your father."

"I have no use for the body." Sec said coldly.

"I can't destroy his body Sec. Because, he's not my father, he's yours." The Doctor said sadly.

Sec suddenly understood what the Doctor ment.

"I suppose, even cowards deserve to be buried in a grave." He said softly. "What is our legend Doctor? Does it stop here? Do we die? I am I a failure?"

The Doctor looked at Sec sadly.

"I've called you Daleks many things but I would never call you. A failure. I know of the Cult of Skaro because... I'm the one who created Dalek Kai."

"You? But how-"

"Near the begining of Dalek history, the Daleks were trying to find out what the Dalek Factor was. The first Dalek Emperor tricked me by making me plant three Daleks with the qualities of humans. This gave him a firm idea on the structure of Dalek society. But the three Daleks escaped and I began to create more human Daleks. These Daleks killed the Emperor and altough they did this, pure bred Daleks and the human Daleks destroyed each other. But the legend was that the three Daleks, Alpha, Beta and Omega escaped. They hid away for centuries watching as the Dalek Empire began to grow and expand. Alpha, the leader decided to attack. They captured a lone Dalek and took it back to their lair. They genetically altered the Dalek and sent it Back. They called this Dalek, Dalek Kai. They capture three more Daleks and did the same experiments on the three Daleks and sent them back as Dalek Kai's compainion's. Dalek Kai had been ordered to infiltrate the Dalek Emperor's lair and Destroy the Emperor. But Kai developed a mind of his own. He instead of destroying the Emperor, told him of the three humanised Daleks. The Emperor sent a fleet of Daleks to destroy the rouge Daleks. What ever happened. The three Daleks were never seen or heard of ever again. When I first hear the legend I did not believe it, but when I ment you back at Torchwood I knew that Dalek Kai really did exist. And that the Daleks I regarded as a new begining to the Dalek race were dead."

"I'm sorry." Sec said. This surprised the Doctor. He thought that Sec was not capable of... The Doctor stopped the thought.

The Doctor smiled. "Your legend will become a great tale for future races Sec. The Daleks that lead the way to the new Dalek Empire." The Doctor said softly.

"You really think that I- we could do that. Lead a new direction for the Daleks?" Sec said as he looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. You've still got the courage and strenght of a Dalek as you always and always will have." The Doctor assure him.

Sec smiled and looked at the floor. "A new direction for the Daleks? I'll consider it."

**Dalek Avion: **See? It is shorter than the last one. Anyway. If you're still bothering to read this then, Good for you! You either like it or are just plotting my destruction!

**Love it or loath it. Please tell me about it. Review or rant. Thanks! Or you can say random stuff I don't really care.**

**Gaaraofthesandvillage:** Thanks, glad you like my story! And here's two updates to keep you happy!

**YAXON: **Yes, I know the whole thing with the humaniser is a bit... well...whacky but hey... I was 14 back then when I wrote this story. I just haven't had the time to change it. Anyway glad you think its interesting.


	4. Break out

**Dalek Avion: **Yes, hello there! Again. This is the last chapter before the last chapter so hang in there those who want to destroy me. You've got one more chapter to endure, okay so just Hang on there.

**The Legal stuff... I mean the Disclaimer: **(Man I hate these bits) I own NOT a single thing of Doctor Who... (Okay maybe a few Dr Who Mags and a Dalek but nothing more) It all belongs to the BBC and the characters respective owners okay? Not me? No way me! Okay?! OKAY!?

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_"Dalek Sec? Dalek Sec? Do you read?" A Daleks voice called out through the Darkness._

_"Yes." Sec replied softly. He felt the force fields and shields die down._

_Two Daleks entered. _

_"Dalek Jast? Dalek Caan?" Sec whispered. "Why have you come to rescue me. Where is the prison ship?"_

_"We have sent it back. The Emperor has it. He demands that we not come back for you but we need you intelligence to build the void ship." Jast whispered back._

_"Very well, we shall go." Dalek Sec moved forward gently. He still had not recovered from breaking into the vault. Single file they exited, Jast took up the lead with Caan trailing along behind. Alarms suddenly went off and the first couple of Timelord guards came running around the corner firing lasers at them._

_"Exterminate!" Jast and Caan screamed. The Timelords came towards them still firing but some of them fell. Sec backed away, he saw the control room down the corridor, or something that looked like a control room. Making sure Jast and Caan had his tail Sec silently sipped into the room. _

_Computers surrounded the walls but in the middle of the room upon a circular table with..._

_"A map of the Universe?" Sec whispered approaching it. The thing glowed and shone beautifully. _

_It was a rare thing, and only the Timelords had it. _

_Sec looked at the control panel. He studied it carefully. He could download it, now and be the first Dalek in history to have obtained a full map of the universe. The Emperor had been striving to get hold of one since the beginning of Dalek history. And he was the one to bring it to him. But at what cost. He was not sure the his systems could handle it. But he had to try, for the Daleks, for his Emperor._

_He latched his sucker onto the controls and began to download._

_He could hear the Timelords lasers getting closer. He had to act quickly. Download had barely commenced when Jast and Caan were cornered into the room. _

_"Stop it! It's stealing the map!" A Timelord roared at his other soldiers. Sec felt the hot lasers hit him. He yelled out in pain but didn't let go. He felt Jast and Caan surround him and open fire to protect him. _

_"Hurry up!" Jast called desperately. _

_"Exterminate!"_

_"We've got you now scum!"_

_Sec then heard one of the two Daleks yell out as his shield failed._

_"Alert! Alert! Shield failure!" Caan yelled out. _

_The download was almost completed._

_"Exterminate!"_

_Caan and Jast were yelling their heads off and Sec was almost about to faint when..._

_Vibrations suddenly ripped through the prison._

_"Sir! It's the Dalek mothership! It's attacking the prison!"_

_"Launch anything we've got at them! They're after the map!" The sergeant yelled. "I'll take care of these three."_

_There was the sound of the Timelords running off. _

_Sec felt the sergeants gun home in on him. _

_"Down-load complete..." Sec weakly declared. He turned to find the Timelord with a laser cannon pointing at him. One capable of destroying a Dalek._

_"Yes, Dalek you may have stolen the map. But you will never get it back to your Emperor."_

_"Somehow, I think I will..." Sec said softly. _

_Just as the Timelord fired three Daleks with black domes appeared and screamed out._

_"EXTERMINATE!" They screamed in unison and fired._

_The cannon went flying across the floor and slammed into the computer._

_"You will come with us now!" The Imperial Dalek demanded._

_"We Obey!" Sec, Jast and Caan said relieved. The three followed the Imperials out onto the roof._

_There was a beam of orange yellow light and they disappeared._

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

Dalek Thay was curled up on the seat, his head lay on Martha's thigh and a fluffy blanket had been draped over him. He was asleep, the shock of being turned into a human was gone and he now slept peacefully in the hospital waiting room on one of the seats. Dalek Jast and Dalek Caan were sitting in the corner, Caan was edgy and nervous glance at people who walked by. Jast however was more calm and composed as he sat by Thay stroking his short dark brown hair. Though inside Jast was feeling as nervous as Caan. Martha sometimes glanced at Jast as he caught her eye. She gave a smile and Jast tried his best to return it.

"Your brother shall be fine Jast." She said softly.

"I'm sure. I'm sure he will be. Sec is very strong."

"Yes he is." Martha smiled. "Thay seems a little exhausted."

"Well he was running around screaming his head of and destroying everything in sight. The shocks worn of now I think. Sec will be grateful that he's okay." Jast whispered. "Do you know if he's okay?"

"I don't know. The Doctor went in to see if he's okay."

Thay gently stirred in his blanket. Jast looked at Thay.

"Do you care for him?" Martha asked looking down at Thay.

"Sec didn't really let anyone near Thay unless he trusted them but Caan and I looked after him. Sec, protects Thay with his life. He didn't like Thay being hurt and in pain. He destroyed or killed anyone who dared harm him."

"Thay treated Sec like a father." Caan cut in. "We all did."

At that moment The Doctor came out.

"How is he?" Martha asked.

"He's asleep now but he's fine. I had a talk to him and he wanted to know if his brothers were fine. You can see him now if you like."

Jast nodded and stood ushering up his brother, Martha stood along side them, cradling little Thay in her arms.

Sec lay peacefully asleep, the covers tucked around him. Martha gently lay Thay next to Sec on the bed.

Jast stood over next to the bed overlooking Sec's pale face.

He brushed back the thick black hair covering his eyes. Jast looked at Thay then at Sec.

Thay's face was exactly the same shape as Sec's. Sec's was stronger and sharper whereabouts Thay's was soft and rounded.

"Father and Son." Jast whispered smiling.

Caan stood on Sec's other side. He was looking at something on Sec's hand with curiosity.

"What is it Caan?" Jast asked.

Jast lent over and looked. A small straight scar about two centimetres was on the back of his hand.

"How did he get that scar?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe during the fight at the warehouse?" The Doctor said looking at it.

"But it's not fresh, it looks like its been there for a couple of years. And it looks like it was deep." Jast stated.

Caan shrugged. "It's like its got a story behind it or something, I can feel it." He said. He shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing, forget it."

Thay stirred once again, cuddling up to Sec as if he could sense his warmth.

Jast smiled and adjusted the blanket so that it covered both Thay and Sec.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_There was a flash of brilliant light and the six Dalek reappeared on the Dalek Mothership. _

_"Follow us." One of the Imperial Daleks ordered._

_"We obey!" Jast, Sec and Caan followed them to the Emperor._

_"Report!" The Emperor growled out._

_"We have captured the three Daleks. They are here to face punishment for disobeying your orders."_

_"Very well."_

_"If I may speak my Emperor?" Sec asked._

_"Very well then Dalek."_

_"The reason I did not come back with these two Daleks was because I managed to find a full and undamaged map of the universe." Sec said hoping the Emperor would by it._

_"And?"_

_"I risked my life to bring it to you my Emperor. I managed to steal it from the Timelords. Would my Emperor like the gift I brought for him?"_

_"I do Dalek. You disobeyed my order but have managed to find an excellent appraisal. You and your fellow Daleks shall not be punished. You may approach my and receive your reward."_

_"I obey." Sec hovered up on to the elevated platform of the Dalek Emperor. The giant panels of Dalek armour towered over him like three giant sides of a pyramid. A control panel rose up from the platform beneath the Emperor's giant claws. _

_"Up load the map onto the Dalek central control computer."_

_"I obey." Sec approached the computer with shaking limbs. He was so honoured, so privileged to even touch the Emperors command centre. Three panels with three different computers were upon the computer. The middle panel and a golden hemisphere, like a Dalek sensor. At the touch of his manipulator stalk the thing glowed and opened like a rose bud. Inside was a black control sensor. Sec latched upon the thing and downloaded the map. It was a feeling of freedom as the information passed from him and into the computer. As the last byte of information was downloaded the computer released him and the globe closed._

_The computer retracted and disappeared in the platform once more. _

_"You have done well Dalek. I am impressed. You shall be promoted. You have earned a place at my side. You are the new supreme Dalek. Your casing will be made and prepared immediately. Your comrades shall become Imperial Daleks as well."_

_"Yes my Emperor, we shall not let you down." The Daleks said in unison. _

_"Your performance has shown me that you won't. Now go."_

_"We obey."_

_As Sec and his companions glided away, they all had the bubbly feeling of pride and gloating._

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

Thay awoke. He was sleeping in a hospital bed, Someone had placed him in the bed and tucked him in.

Caan was slumped in a chair asleep. Jast and Martha weren't in the room. Two figures were standing together by the window watching the scenery and talking. One he recognised as the Doctor, tall and messy hair. The other only came up to his shoulder and had dark neater hair and vivid blue eyes. Thay realised that this must be Sec. He smiled and slid out of the bed.

**Dalek Avion: **Thanks for hanging in there.

**Review, rant, slag say something random you know the drill! So do it! Do it NOW:D**


	5. The Birth of Dalek Thay

**Dalek Avion: **Hey there! Last Chapter, if you've made it all this way then you're either ready to unlease the hounds on me and flame me to tiny little pieces or you love the story and (good for you! Glad you're enjoying it) you don't have to love me if you do. I'm only a Human... Dalek... yeah whatever the Dalek bit doesn't count, okay? (Unless you love Daleks. Then I love YOU!!!! Lettme give you a big cyber hug!) Soory about the wait, I've just started a new school and have already been lost a couple of hundred times so please forgive the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I ain't selling anything. Because the BBC ain't to keen on sharing things, unless there toys. I have a 5 inch tall black Dalek named Barnaby and apart from him I own NOTHING!!!!

**Chapter five- The Birth of Dalek Thay**

"How would we reproduce, Doctor? I mean, we have no females." Sec asked the Doctor looking at London.

"Easy, you could met a lady out there, live a human life and met interesting people and you know, win the heart of a lady."

"Me? Win the heart of a lady?"

"Sure, you've got a good personality and you're very handsome."

"Ha! You think I am? Like I'd believe you!" Sec laughed.

"You've got a point there."

"Seriouly though, do you think?"

"Of course I do! Little Seccy Weccy's gonna go out there and he's gonna charm the pants off the ladies." The Doctor said pulling a face and leering in Sec's face.

"Get off!" Sec yelped. And laughed. "Or I'll exterminate you!"

"No please don't!" The Doctor mocked and begged. They laughed afterwards.

"You don't want to go saying that around there. Otherwise someone might think that you're a Dalek."

"But I am."

"True, but your body is human, and you must start acting like a human."

"I suppose. But I'd have to learn, and we've got no where to live."

"Yes you do." The Doctor said handing Sec a card. "I managed to get you a home in London."

"Why, Thank-you." Sec said taking the card.

"What about my brothers. And Thay?"

"They're going to live with you. Like one big happy family!"

"That fills me with more happiness than you can image." Sec whispered.

At that moment he felt a tug at his hospital robe. He looked at his side. Little Thay clutched his arm. He was looking up at him with admiration and fear.

Sec knelt and hugged Thay.

"My little Thay. Dalek Sal didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Dalek Sec." Thay said with a cute high voice. Thay had adorable golden brown eyes.

"It's just Sec now Thay. Okay?"

"Yes Sec." Thay hugged his father back.

"You're an adorable thing aren't you?" Sec laughed.

"Adorable?"

"Cute."

Thay looked out at London.

"We're going to live there Thay." Sec said, putting his hands on Thay's shoulders. "You, me, Jast and Caan."

"We're going to live there?" Thay asked looking out at the majestic city.

"Yep. All of us together." Sec whispered into Thay's ear.

Thay turned and hugged Sec. Sec smiled and hugged him back looking out at the beautiful scene that was London.

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

_Dalek Sec once again had finished his duty, overlooking the constuction of the voidship proto-type and finished serving his Emperor for the day. He made his way to the Imperial laboratory. Daleks along the way parted and made way for the black Dalek as he approached. _

_"ID chip..." The computer voice said. He rasied his eye-stalk to revel the ID plate underneath. The computer scanned it confirmed his identity._

_"Welcome supreme Dalek." The computer spoke as the heavy reinforced Dalekanium door opened with a hiss. There were several Daleks working away silently. They didn't look up as he passed. He reached the end of the lab and faced another door. His own private lab. Once again the computer scanned his ID plate and he entered. The lights flickered on reveling a large room with several strange machines, a glass cabinet were he kept his most prizes trophies several targets and three large metal cabinets. Upon the metal table at his left was several petri dishes, spatulas, beakers, test tubes, DNA samples, some scapels and other surgical instruments. He turned to them looking at them curiously. He looked over at the door and studied it for a second as if checking it was locked. He scanned for survilence and cameras. There where none. The Emperor trusted him to work on his own after a year of being Supreme Dalek. For the first couple of mouths he knew that the Emperor had been watching him like a hawk, now it seem that the Emperor was satified and let him do what ever was nessasery._

_Sec unlocked his travel unit and switched of the life support systems. He could survive for another half hour out of his casing. Using his two front tentalces he dragged himself along the table towards the instruments. He grasped the scapal in one of his front tentacles and held it surprisingly steady. Gently he scratched into the flesh of one of his other tentacles so that it bled. He held the shaking limb over the petri dish and let his blood drop onto it. _

_He carefully made his way back to his travel unit craddling his hurt limb. Resealing his travel unit and switching the life support systems back on he moved the dish to a seprate table. Using the robotic arms he injected Dalek material and other things used for making the Embryo. _

_He switched on the incubator and put the dish within. _

_"Dalek Supreme?" A voice echoed outside. "Dalek Supreme?"_

_He went over and opened the door. _

_"Yes?" Sec asked the soldier._

_"The Emperor wishes for a report on the voidship." _

_"Very well, return to your work."_

_"I obey!"_

_Sec looked back at the incubator and then closed the door._

Few months after...

_Dalek Sec returned to his labrotory once more._ s_everal loud bangs and metallic cries were coming from the incubator._

_"The Dalek Embryo!" Sec cursed at himself for forgetting the Dalek._

_He locked the door and opened the incubator and switched it off. _

_A small Dalek mutant was inside, smaller than normal. _

_Dalek Sec cursed in anger. All this work and the mutant was small and hepess. He leveled his gun at the Dalek and prepared to kill it._

_The thing gave a small a yep and clutched onto Sec's sucker. He lowered his gun and watched as the creature tried to latch onto his manipulator arm. Something stirred in Sec but he couldn't work out what it was. He watched on curiously as the thing manage to latch on and begin to make its way down the metal of his manipulator stalk. The Dalek showed great strength and determination._

_Sec carefully made his way to the new Dalek casing in the corner. It was open and ready for the Dalek. _

_Sec lowered the creature into its new home and closed its casing._

_The Dalek shifted slightly and its eye-stalk glowed blue. It's eye-stalk stared up at Sec. _

_"You are a Dalek and you are part of the Cult of Skaro. You shall not mention this to anyone but me." Sec said hopefully. He hoped that despite the Dalek small form he was as able as a normal Dalek._

_"I obey!" The Dalek said with excitment and lust._

_Excellent. This Dalek is a full able minded Dalek._

_"You shall remain here until I can find you a place on the Emperor's ship."_

_"I obey."_

_"My name is Dalek Sec. Your name is Dalek Thay. You shall tell no other Dalek your name unless I say."_

_"I obey Dalek Sec." _

_"Do not call me by my name in front of others. Do you understand?" _

_"I understand."_

_"Good. I shall report to the Emperor. Do not touch anything in my lab."_

_"I obey, Dalek Sec."_

_Dalek Sec left wondering why he hadn't killed the Dalek._

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

Dalek Sec sat at the table. In front of him a sketch book lay open. He was quietly drawing something. He looked around he room. Their flat wasn't large, but it fitted them perfectly. The Doctor had said that it was the best he could get for them. Silence ran out in the flat. Jast and Caan were out working on their jobs as engineers and techincians for some New Earth company. Thay was at home asleep in his bed.

Sec took a glance at the scar on his left hand. He smiled, not killing that Dalek was a wise choice.

Sighing he left the table and went into on of the rooms. Thay was curled up under a blanket his head resting on a pilliow.

"Thay? Wake up Thay." Sec whispered softly, shaking his sons limp body.

Thay groaned and pulled the cover over his head. Sec yanked them off.

"Sec!" Thay groaned and tried to grab them back.

Sec smiled and tossed the blankets back on him.

"I woke you up because I want to tell you something." Sec whispered. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Thay looked at Sec curiously.

"Well?"

"I created you Thay," Sec started.

"Yes I remember in the lab." Thay said sotfly. "You got me out in the nick of time I was about to die from overheating."

"I was about to kill you when I saw you."

Thay looked horrified at Sec as he looked away ashamed.

"You- wanted- to -to kill me?" Thay whispered.

"Yes I did, but then I saw how strong you were and I can't kill my creation. I'm not like Sal."

"Thank-you Sec." Thay whispered.

"For what?" Sec asked sadly.

"For not killing me. You're nothing like Sal." Thay whispered kissing Sec on the forehead.

Sec smiled and ruffled Thay's hair.

"You see this scar?" Sec asked pointing at the scar on the back of his hand.

"Yes?"

"This is were I cut myself and creted you from my blood."

"You did?"

Sec nodded.

"Thank you father." Thay whispered. He kissed Thay on the forehead and tucked him in once more.

"That's all I wanted to say Thay." Sec whispered.

He went to leave.

"Sec?" Thay called out.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Thay."

At that Sec closed the door and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . ...0--/\. . . . . . .  
. . . . . . .. . . . . . .  
. . . . . . /\ . . . . . .  
. X/!!!!!\. . . . . .  
. . . . ../O O . .O O\. . . . .  
. . . . ./O O . . O O \. . . . .  
. . . . /O O . . .O O \. . . .  
. . . ./OOO O \. . .  
. . ./ \. . . Tis a Dalek...

**XxCultofSkaroxX**

**The End... wheee!**

**Dalek Avion: **And it's all over! If you beg me enough I just might pull a second story out of my box of magic things known as my mind!

**And for one final time... (For this story. Don't get your hopes up too much) Please feel free to review and slag, flame, rant, tell me random stuff etc... Comments are love people!**

Thanks for hanging in there...Really appreciate it you guys out there in the real world...

Lots of Human Dalek Love... DALEK AVION (or Little Phoenix if you prefer ;D)


End file.
